


Things Long Forgotten

by wibblywobblytimeywimeygirl



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Memory Loss, mental issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblytimeywimeygirl/pseuds/wibblywobblytimeywimeygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulled over in front of the station and rushed inside.  "Parker?" he called, his voice just short of a yell.  One of the cops caught him at the door.<br/>"Nathan" he said, gently holding the chief back.<br/>"Where is she?" he knew he sounded crazed, but he was running on no sleep and no food and he needed to see Audrey.<br/>"Just wait a minute, okay. She's fine, in perfect health. But she doesn't…. Nathan, she doesn't remember"<br/>"Remember what?"<br/>"Anything.<br/>(Post season 2 finale speculation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Audrey Parker

Nathan hadn't slept in nearly three days. He hadn't eaten since Tuesday when one of the deputies had brought in pancakes and the entire department had banded together to make sure he stopped working long enough to finish a meal.He wasn't exactly sure what day it was. Wednesday maybe. Certainly no later than Friday.  
None of that mattered. He could be tired later, when they found Audrey. She'd been missing for almost two weeks now, just long enough for him to wonder how he ever existed without Audrey Parker. Rationally Nathan knew there had been a time when she was not the focus of his life, but it didn't seem real anymore. Audrey was all he had and he couldn't lose her. He loved her.  
And he'd never told her.  
Why hadn't he just taken the opportunity to get the words out. It's not like he'd never thought them. He could've said it anytime but-  
The radio buzzed, interrupting his reveree.  
"What?" he asked the dispatcher, not meaning for it to come off as harsh as it sounded.  
"Nathan, hon" the voice on the other end says hesitantly "We found her"  
He was on his feet immediately and grabbing for his keys "How is she? Is she alright?" Is she alive?  
"She's fine. She's alive. Just get down here, hon. Hurry"  
He jumped in the truck. Never had the ride to the police station seemed so long. She was alive they said, but what had that been in the dispatcher's voice. Why did she hesitate like that? If Audrey was hurt they would have taken her to the hospital, but she was at the police station. He didn't understand what could be wrong.  
He pulled over in front of the station and rushed inside. "Parker?" he called, his voice just short of a yell. One of the cops caught him at the door.  
"Nathan" he said, gently holding the chief back.  
"Where is she?" he knew he sounded crazed, but he was running on no sleep and no food and he needed to see Audrey.  
"Just wait a minute, okay. She's fine, in perfect health. But she doesn't…. Nathan, she doesn't remember"  
"Remember what?"  
"Anything. She's blank. I mean she can talk alright and everything, but no memories whatsoever. Complete amnesia"  
It took a minute for the realization to hit home. Audrey didn't remember. She didn't remember Haven or their friends or what they'd done together. No worse than that. Audrey didn't remember him.  
\------  
He stepped into the interrogation room where they're keeping her. He remembered that this is the same room where Audrey, his Audrey, talked to the other Audrey after her memories were stolen. He wondered if it was the same thing that did it. What ever it was, Nathan would have very much liked to rip it's lungs out.  
Audrey looked up from the table when he came in. She looked angry. He supposed she had a reason to be.  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on here?" she snapped. There was no recognition in her eyes, no love or friendship, nothing. Just anger and fear. Who said Nathan couldn't feel pain? This hurt.  
"Do you know what your name is?" he said calmly, or at least as calmly as he could manage. His voice shook a little, but she wasn't paying enough attention to pick it up  
"Audrey….something. That's what the cop said. Please will you just tell me what's happening? No one will tell me!" The anger was gone and there was just the fear now. Audrey was afraid. He'd never seen her like this and it scared him more than he could say. He wanted to reach out and take her hands but didn't know how she'd react.  
"Audrey Parker, that's your name. You've been missing for about two weeks now. We don't know what's happened to you, but you must have been hurt somehow" he stopped, noticing that she was shaking ever so slightly "It's okay Audrey. You're safe. You're safe now"  
She nodded, more to herself than him "I live here?"  
"Yeah, yeah you do. You moved here last year. You worked for the FBI, but after you came here you quit that job to help us. You and I are partners"  
"I'm a cop?"  
"Best damned one I've ever met" He had kept himself remarkably calm until then, but forming that sentence he could hear his voice cracking.  
"I don't remember any of that" her voice broke off into a sob "Why don't I remember that?"  
Now he did reach out to take her hands, enveloping them in his. He flinched slightly at the feel of them. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to reassure her but he didn't know how. Finally he just said "You will"  
He hoped it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
After the doctor checked her out she was free to go back to her apartment. There was nothing physically wrong with her, he said. No head injury or physical trauma of any kind. The memories just weren't there anymore. Nathan got her in the truck and drove her out to the Grey Gull. Three minutes in to the drive she asked him to tell her his name again. He felt like someone had stabbed him.  
When they reached the bar he told her to wait in the car, and she obeyed, probably because she had no idea what else to do. Seeing her sitting in the seat of his car staring at nothing…. Nathan turned away as quickly as he could and went inside. Inside Friday night was in full swing, the town going on as if nothing had changed, same way it always did. The only other person in the establishment who seemed effected by this sudden shift in the universe was Duke, the owner. On seeing Nathan he straightened up from his slouch at the bar and rushed over to his friend, Nathan supposed that's what you'd have to call them. The two men hardly got along well, but since Audrey had come to Haven they'd gotten closer, and as much as Nathan hated to admit it they were clearly friends.  
"Any news?" Duke asked, not all that hopefully.  
"She's back"  
The man's eyes widened. "What? That's wonderful, fantastic- You don't look happy. Wait, is something wrong with her?"  
"She doesn't remember anything"  
"What do you mean she doesn't- Nothing? Really? Oh god, Nathan. I'm- I'm sorry" Nathan had never seen someone's face fall as fast as Duke's when he put together that their Audrey was gone, maybe permanently. It was a heartbreak rivaled only by his own. However much he didn't want to acknowledge it, Duke loved Audrey, and they had been close. Seeing her like this was going to kill him too.  
"I just want to get her upstairs for now, but I figured you should be prepared"  
"Right. Okay"  
The two men went out to the car and Nathan opened the door. He watched Audrey tense up at the arrival of this new person, but he smiled to try and let her know it was alright. She relaxed a bit, at least she still trusted him.   
"Hey Audrey" Duke said cautiously, smiling uncertainly "Nathan's told me what happened. My name's Duke Crocker. We'll just get you up and to bed, ok?"  
Audrey raised her eyebrows at this "I live with you? You're not my boyfriend are you?" Nathan snorted a bit at the incredulous tone of her voice, and Duke managed to look just the tiniest bit offended, though really he was just worried, and sad.  
"In your dreams. Now come on"   
The two men attempted to help her up the stairs, but Audrey shrugged them off saying "My brain may be broken but god knows I can still walk on my own". Nathan smiled at the characteristic display of stubbornness. At least it was still his Audrey in there, memories or no memories.  
When they reached the top of the stairs Nathan didn't know what to do. He wanted to hug her goodnight, or shake her hand, or something, but he didn't know how to. So instead he just quietly said "Bye Parker" and walked numbly down the steps.   
He didn't do anything until he had walked to his truck and driven about a mile from the Gull, to an uninhabited stretch of beach. Then he pulled over and slammed his fist into the steering wheel until it bled. There was no pain, no matter how much he wanted there to be, and he sat there completely numb watching the blood trickle between his fingers.  
\-----  
Back at the gull, Duke hovered behind Audrey at the door. He wasn't going anywhere until he made sure she was settled in safely. She stepped into the apartment and he hurried in after here . "So Audrey, you want something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"  
He looked back over his shoulder to see Audrey standing in the center of the living room, clutching her shoes in her hand. She glanced at Duke "Am I supposed to put them somewhere?"  
"My shoes…. Do I usually put them somewhere?"  
"Oh" he dropped the tea bags he'd been opening and went over to her "no you don't. You usually just drop them on the ground, slob that you are. Come on. I'll give you the grand tour. That sound good?"  
She smiled uncomfortably "Yes. I'd like that"  
"Right then. This," he said, leading her into the next room "is your kitchen. You've got your coffee maker, your microwave, your fridge, and your sink which you've been bugging me to fix almost since you moved in here. I should probably get around to that. You usually have cereal or some boring thing for breakfast, though sometimes you'll come down to the Gull and have breakfast there. You say it's when you want to have some fun, but I think you just come down when you've run out of ingredients in your kitchen because I'm a sucker and I'll give you free food. When you don't do that, you go out for pancakes with Nathan. You guys do that almost twice a week, frankly I'm not sure how you're not sick of pancakes by now. You usually have take out at the station for lunch, same with dinner, you being such a workaholic. When you don't do that you eat at the Gull, or once in a while go to another restaurant in town, no idea why since the Gull is the only place in Haven worth eating at" He continued into the living room "Here's your living room. That's your couch, your coffee table, your bookshelf, etc. You don't spend a whole lot of time here, did I mention the whole workaholic thing, but as I recall you like to read teen vampire novels, and the occasional Stephen King book, though how you can read horror with what goes on in this-" he cut himself off, realizing that this was really not the time to explain the troubles "Well we can talk about that later" He led her into the next room "And here's your bedroom. Mostly in here I think you sleep. Can't tell you anything about how you do that unfortunately, but as I recall you usually get up at 6:45 to go to work. Not that you should tonight of course. In fact tomorrow I think you should spend the day in this room looking through your stuff, and you should let me bring you breakfast. That over there is your closet. As you will discover all your clothing is very professional. Really, very Officer Agent Parker. Sometime we'll go over to the mall and get you something nicer and" he stopped himself realizing he had hit the limit on comforting and was now babbling along like an idiot "Sorry. I'm…. sorry"  
She smiled "That's alright. Thank you" She walked over to her bed and dropped down on to it, her head falling into her hands. She kicked her shoes off her feet and stared at the unfamiliar flooring. "I think" she said after a moment "I should try to go to sleep now"  
"Okay" Duke said softly "Tell you what. I'll bring you some waffles tomorrow"  
She nodded "That'd be nice" and Duke smiled and made his way out of the flat. As he left he watched Audrey curl up on the bed, bringing her knees up into her chin. She looked so terribly lost that it caused him pain.  
When he got back downstairs Duke was surprised to find the Gull still moving around as it always did. He told one of the waitresses that he was going to bed and could they handle closing on their own? She took one look at the expression on her bosses face and nodded. Duke snagged a bottle from the bar and made his way up to his own bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a really short chapter. Future ones will be longer.


End file.
